


Purple Mates

by icarusAcending (symbioticSimplicity)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, D/s undertones, Genital Mutaliation, Gore, Hermaphroditic Trolls, M/M, Pain Kink, This is probably so OOC I'm sorry, Timeline What Timeline, Xeno, gas pedaling, water sports, what the fuck quadrant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symbioticSimplicity/pseuds/icarusAcending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee is a generous motherfucker and he's always willing to help a brother out. But with Equius he gets way more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Mates

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Equius before so I'm sorry if I fucked him up. Also I made a quadrant because I can and I needed it. Haha this is just...yeah, enjoy.

 

You’re a motherfucking generous troll when the mood takes you. Might not pity him per say but there ain’t a snowman’s chance on LOHAC that you can ignore the waves of need that get to wafting off of the blue blooded brother whenever you mix words.

You ain’t real good at reading people, you’d rather a motherfucker come and tells you that noise instead of prying at it with your pan. But even the blind chica coulda seen what this motherfucker needed.

Every time you get your conversating on he gets all aquiver, stands all straight like. Like he ain’t proper enough already. You can’t up and help thinking it’s gotta hurt to stand like that. And even through them cracked up glasses you can tell the motherfucker ain’t looking at you straight, making damn sure to avoid your eyes like you’re gonna use your chucklevoodos on him.

For the first bit you thought he’d up and got his fear on of you, but the fucker followed you around like a lost barkbeast whenever you were in the same block. He had all this noise about him, even when his nutrition ingester was closed. Like a pricking thing all it’s own shouting at you always. It was shouting at you to put him onto his knees, take all that noise away from him.

Wasn’t nothin’ quadranted about it though. Just you giving the neediest motherfucker you’d ever met what he needed. Somehow you were pretty sure that’d make it better for him, wrecking those rules what were always hitching a ride on his STRONG shoulders.

So today when you slam him against a wall, the whimper you hear hatch out of his throat is nothing but satisfying. Nice little bonus there.

“H-highblood?” He asks, all up and stuttering like Tavbro.

“Hush up now motherfucker.” You say, giving him one of those ‘rip you apart’ smiles you know he likes on you.

True as true his whole body shivers and you can feel his bloodpusher get to making this quick rhythm, something what you could almost dance to.

“Is that an order?” He breathes.

“Damn straight it is.” Your words twist up in that way he’s told you Highbloods ought to, leaning towards a threat.

This little moan slips between his busted up teeth and he’s started to sweat. You lean in and run you tongue over his cheek. He don’t taste half bad and you’re sure that shit should count as a miracle.

“Been watching your fucking ass real close.” You snarl out again, clicking your fangs together under his ear, “You want to get crushed under my motherfucking foot so bad I can fuckin taste it. Gonna put you through your paces today motherfucker.”

He’s biting his lip in an effort to keep quiet like you asked, but as close as you are you don’t need his mouth to tell how he feels about that idea. His bulge is out and near thrashing against your bellies.

None the less you give another command, “Speak.”

“With all due respect Highblood,” He says and fuck if his voice isn’t the most broken up thing you’ve ever heard in your whole motherfucking life, “Given that you have already filled both of your quadrants I do not think this is entirely proper.”

It sounds like he’da rather bit off his fucking tongue than say that and you gotta respect him for the kinda will power it’s gotta take to spit that shit when wanting something as much as he wants this. But that means given the slightest chance this tense ball of needy troll is gonna up and abscond from you. Maybe he doesn’t want you to give him a choice.

“Are you going to refuse and order from your superior, motherfucker?” You say all cold and calm like.

He swallows so hard your eyes can’t help but follow it down. You kinda wish your mouth had gotten to, too.

“No, Highblood.” He replies, “I am, of course, completely at your disposal.”

“That’s what a motherfucker likes to hear.” You smile again and pap his cheek, feeling how he winces just a little at your foul language. Oh you are gonna have to tug at that string for a good long time.

All the same, it’s time to move on to something you _know_ this brother has been wanting since he met you. You put your hands on his big broad shoulders and give a little push down.

Equius sinks to his knees so fast you’re sure it’s gotta hurt, just like you’re sure he probably likes that it did. His face is all up and stained that blue color it gets when he’s real fucking nervous and his lips are all parted like breathing through his nose just ain’t enough.

You run your fingers over his jaw, thing could bite a fucking bar in half you’re sure, and back to his hair. You get your tangle on with his thick black strands, making sure to pull when you tilt his head back up to look at you. He fucking _moans._

“Gonna make sure you know your fucking place.” Your words almost don’t sound like you at all, but it’s kinda nice you think. The sort of something dark that lives at the back of your pan that you don’t even wanna bring to bear with your kismesis.

Equius’s face has slid into a thing truly desperate and it’s a wonder he hasn’t cum in his pants. His shirt is soaked through and his need is something you can smell by now. It makes your pan feel hazy and fuck you, you like it.

You push him down more until you can get his head under your foot. Ain’t no way you’re heavy enough to do no damage even if you stood on him proper so you’re sure this’ll be fine.

He’s fucking shaking now, making this sound that surprises you from someone so big and bad. He’s so into this you’re sure he couldn’t stop now if the messiahs themselves came down and told him to.

You grind your foot and he makes that moaning noise again and you think you’re getting a fondness for it. But it’s followed by what you think might be words if he wasn’t eating the ground.

“What was that motherfucker?” You lift your foot up enough for him get his explaining on.

His glasses tumbled off when he hit the ground, affording you a peek at his eyes. You can’t say a you remember ever having seen them before. They ain’t nothing special, not like Karbro’s bright red ones. They’re deep blue like the ocean you used to live by, and somehow that just make a bit of sadness nibble at you. The fucker has the longest protective eye hairs you’ve ever seen on a brother and you think that might be why he hides em up all the time. His face is all harsh and shit but his eyes are fucking raw, soft in a way that ain’t got no place on a troll. Maybe they’re their own kind of special after all.

“I…” He seems to up and think better, swallowing his words and shaking his head. Them pretty eyes fucking clench shut and you swear to god his fucking lashes reach his cheeks.

“Nuh uh, none of that shit.” You toe your foot under his chin so he’s looking up at you, “I order you to fucking tell me what you were about to up and get your plea on for.”

He shivers again but his eyes don’t open and you’re sure there’s a reason for that one of the psychologically endowed sisters woulda jumped on. But this is you and all you’ve got is a weird want to see them open up again.

“It’s filthy.” He whispers.

“That ain’t no kind of answer motherfucker.” You try to sound impatient the way Karbro does.

Fucking finally his eyes open back up and you can’t help but wanna lick them. You don’t cause you’re standing, but still you wanna.

“Please…” Ain’t nothing left of his big voice but a ghost called a whisper, “I want…oh god forgive me I shouldn’t… please Highblood would you grace me with the gift of your….urine.”

The last word is so quiet you barely hear it. With the rest of his fucking mini-speech clouded with all them words it takes you a second to get what he wants.

Weird but hey you ain’t here to judge.

Instead you get him back under your foot and fish out your bulge. Shit ain’t too hard as the little motherfucker has taken an interest in things as is.

“Thing like you would ask for this.” You grin again, going with how he seems to like being told he ain’t shit, “It remind you what you are motherfucker? That this is all you’re worth next to me?”

He’d started panting after he’s gone back under your foot but now hes wiggling and moaning and you haven’t even started on him.

“Yes Highblood please,” He pants at the floor, head turned towards you, “Please degrade me.”

“You got it motherfucker.”

Lucky you hadn’t made it to the ablution block this morning. With a couple seconds of relaxing, a thick stream of purple is flowing out of you and onto him and all you can hear in his heavy breathing as it soaks him all over. If he hadn’t gotten all wet from the sweat before, motherfucker was damp now.

When you finish, his body has gone all flat against the floor but his hips are moving. He’s rutting up against the ground, trying to get off the poor pitiful fuck.

“Like being treated like scum that much?” You ask even though you know what he’d say. You don’t wait for the only answer he could give you, kicking him over instead.

Your foot goes between his legs and presses on the squirming bulge there. His eyes shut in an instant and he gives this real short real high noise and if it’s even fucking possible his expression gets even MORE desperate. Looks like you went and found yourself another button.

You press your foot down harder and he hisses out, his hips fucking bucking up against you like he just can’t keep still. You’re fucking crushing his shit, most tender shit there is and he’s all up and thrilled like he’d let you crush it into oblivion. You wonder briefly if anyone’s ever done this for him. Probably not from how high strung the fucker is.

“Like getting your bulge smashed too? Fuck Equius anybody know how much of a kinky fuck you are?”

He shakes his head, confirming your guess, “I would…I would never succumb to something aaaha! Something so depraved with….haaaaha a lesser blooded troll.”

“But for me, you’re all writhing and messy.” You grin, “I like it.”

He moans again and you think you can see the blush on his face get deeper when his lips part to speak again.

“I-I’ve alwaaaaaays d-d-dreamed of being, aahaa oh goodness!, gelded b-by a Highblood.” He rattles out. Half a beat later he's all kinds of blue like he'd meant not to let that shit slip.

Your eyebrows make for your hairline. No fucking wonder he likes being stepped on like this. Shit is fucking mild compared to what he’s all up and got his bloodpusher set on. It’s not something you ever thought of doing, not even in your kinkiest black dreams, but now there’s this kind of liquid excitement bubbling away in your gastric sac and you really fucking want to. You could paint your name on him in his color.

Fucking hell you’re fucking doing this.

You reach down and haul him up by his hair, using that Highblood rage strength you usually ain’t got no place for. Fucker’s got you in a motherfucking tizzy and you’re seeing blue.

“You sure about that motherfucker?” You’re sure he can hear the want plain in your voice the same damn way you can.

He meets your eyes for a second and the motherfucker has the gall to look shocked. But the next second he’s nodding so hard you think he could break his neck that way.

“I would, nng, be honored.” He murmurs.

You growl. You actually fucking growl on your own and he shivers that full body way he’s got again and you can see his pupils eat the blue of his eyes. It’s good, its satisfying to see his color erased like that even only in his eyes.

If you were more like Karbro you’d wonder what the fuck was going on. This shit was hard and brutal like black but with the wanting to give and take care of like red. Wasn’t nothing you thought a troll could get his fucking hind into. But you’re not Karkat so it’s a passing thought.

Equius though, he’s a nervous talker and while you riffle through your sylladex for something to do the job with, he lays down exactly what’s up.

“I can’t believe this.” He breathes, “An Adjunction in this day and age! I used to read about this as a wriggler and I never thought it would happen to me oh god.”

“What the fuck is that noise?” You ask, glancing over at him. Shit sounds like the kind of thing you’d do better to know about before you go sticking your head in.

Equius is giddy like you ain’t never seen. Didn’t even know a motherfucker could get his joy on like that. It’d make you smile if you knew what for.

“The fabled fifth quadrant.” He said with the sort of reverence you’d put hand in hand with the messiahs, “It’s an exceedingly rare bond between a Highblood and a lesser servant. The servant is rended of the ability to join any other concupiscent quadrant, reserved to be a plaything for their Highblood. In exchange for their body, their service, their self, the Highblood defends them, cares for them in a near moirail capacity. It’s the blending of several quadrants through the removal of choice.”

You nod. This isn’t any noise you ever got your knowing on of, but given who it’s up and coming from you ain’t about to doubt it. It’d explain the quadrant cocktail up and buzzing in your pan. But you aren’t sure that you’re the one he ought to be jumping into it with.

“Yo, not that I ain’t all kinds of flattered, but are you sure you really wanna do this with a brother like me?” You ask, “Ain’t I all the kinds of things what put you on one?”

Equius’ brow creases, “Yes, but with me by your side, you could learn to become a proper Highblood. You don’t have to cease the relations you already have in place, such is your right, nor do I have to abandon Nepeta if that is a concern.”

You nod slowly. Now that your bulge has stopped thinking for you for a second you take time to consider what he’s offering you. Seems like a thing he’d definitely have his want on over, getting to serve and suffer for a Highblood has gotta be this fucker’s ultimate concupiscent dream. But this is the kinda thing you don’t just up and walk away from. It’s permanent, solid, unmovable. You couldn’t ditch out if you tried.

It’s fucking perfect.

You’re nodding before you know it and your newest mate of sorts is breathing all hard again and you feel something you couldn’t explain in a million years.

“So what do I getta call you?” You ask.

“Your’s.” Equius breathes.

You’d have to be dead for that to not make your blood fucking rush something awful. You can hear it in your auditory sponges. It makes that full quadrant feeling rise in your thorax again and you’re positively fucking done with talking.

You de-captchalogue the blade you found and eager as fuck, Equius opens himself for you. He rid himself of his pants at some point but you don’t really care to try and recall when. His bulge is thrashing thick and blue and you’re trying to keep from just taking him instead.

“Highblood.” He whispers, “T-there’s a s-s-second part to the claiming.”

You glance up at him and the words just drop out of his mouth like as if he can’t keep em in.

“Once y-you, oh goodness, once you take my bulge, you are allowed to use my nook one last time. It is standard that you would fill it with your genetic material before, before…goodness, before sewing it closed.”

As if your bulge hadn’t already been paying attention. Your entire fucking body is humming, you like everything about this. It’s fulfilling some deep part of you you had no fucking clue was even there. You’re so fucking about this.

“That,” You say in a harsh growl, “Is a motherfucking excellent idea.”

He moans again and leans his head back, presenting himself to you even more.

Blades may not be your choice of weapon but that don’t mean you ain’t got a clue on how to use one proper. You grip his bulge, noting that the fucking thing is just as strong and thick as he is, and roll it between your fingers for a second before straightening it out.

Equius is panting and watching through half lidded eyes, you can feel how fucking excited your motherfucker is so you go slow, let him savor it. You place the blade at his base and he grits his teeth, thing is probably cold. Which makes you think you ought to have nabbed something to burn the wound shut. Ain’t something what would quit on it’s own without making him feel all weak and shit.

“Hey, you know where a brother could find something righteous hot?” You ask him and watch while he tries to remember what the fuck words are.

“Oh! Of course, I have something in my sylladex for that. One moment please.”

You nod and watch the air flicker as he shuffles through shit. Ain’t ten seconds before a burner is tumbling into your lap. It’s not on yet, but lucky it’s one of them fast heating ones. Trust Equius to carry the best. Actually he probably made it himself.

“Got a reason for carrying this around, motherfucker?” You ask as you turn it on and set it to the side.

The blush on his face is answer enough. Talk about carrying your kink on your fucking sleeve.

“What in the fuck would you have done if I hadn’t come and scooped your hopeless fucking ass up?” You chuckle as you decide you ought to clean up his bulge a bit with some of the water you’ve got handy. Ain’t nothing sexy about infections.

He makes this soft as fuck chirring sound and you glance up to find him staring down at you like a fucker what’s seen their god for the first time. You can’t do much but stare because holy shit no one has ever looked at you that way, not even Karkat.

“I don’t know.” He admits honestly, his fucking voice this quiet little thing as soft as a baby meow beast.

You can’t help it. You wonder how you got even this far without leaning up and kissing his pitiful self. He tastes like blood, and you and desperation so fucking strong it’s become a chemical. Messiah’s help you, you fucking eat it up.

The burner dings, making you come back to a reality that’s outside Equius’ surprisingly soft mouth. You’re going to have to do that again, but later.

He’s making that little wanting noise again as you line the blade back up with the base of his bulge.

“You ready motherfucker?”

He nods frantically again.

“Need ta hear you say it.”

“I’m ready Highblood, please claim me.” He says in a rush and that’s plenty good enough for you.

You press your blade into his bulge and the sound he makes as a bead of blue rises to the surface is probably the best you’ve heard in your fucking life. It’s obvious it hurts but he’s fucking into it and you can’t stop. He trembles as you cut, breathing so fast you think it might knock him out but somehow the fucker stays topside.

It bleeds a lot even before you’re all the way through. His blood is darker than his eyes and you can practically see all the paintings you’re going to make. It’s really such a pretty color and the feeling of it on your hands is fucking heavenly. He’s a little warmer than you but not by much, it feels natural.

By the time you’re holding his bulge in your hand his blood is everywhere and you’re both breathing like you’d been doing some serious shit. You reach for the burner and Equius steels himself, gripping onto the ground hard enough that his fingers sink into it.

You press the flat of the burner to the wound and for the first time he screams.

It’s not like when you make Terezi scream, but not like hearing Tavbro or Karkat scream either. It makes you wince for him but at the same time you want to hear it again and again forever.

The burner sticks a little bit so you have to work to pull it back, but the fucking thing did it’s job.

Equius collapses backward when you toss away the burner. His cheeks are streaked with tears and he’s shaking something fierce but he looks pleased passed it.

You scoot closer and take his head in your hands, neverminding the blood still dripping off them.

“Did damn good, brother mine.” You tell him, “Didn’t yell but once and didn’t hardly flinch. That’s some hard fucking shit right there, ain’t nobody what could do it but you.”

He looks so fucking endeared just by those simple word you wonder how you didn’t pity him sooner. His eyes are all hazy with the pain he’s gotta be in but there’s a smile on his face. You ain’t never known him to be a smiley kind of guy before and fuck that does something to you and you’re kissing him again real quick.

He kisses different than anyone you’ve kissed before. It’s less kissing back and more folding, opening up and letting you in. He wants to be filled and remade and it’s good. It’s so fucking good you feel high off it. Can you even fucking get high off someone? Fuck it, you don’t care.

It’s not long before he’s presenting to you all pretty like and that bit of you that’s just his is growling at you to stuff him full.

“Please Highblood,” He whispers when you pull back from the kiss. He’s hardly said a word above a whisper like he’s afraid even his words’ll break something.

“You sure you’re up and ready for it?” You ask. You wanna hurt him, you wanna hear him scream but you want him to ask you to.

“Yes, please. I want to belong to you completely. The pain is secondary.”

It’s like the fucker can see into your pan. Or maybe you’re just a desperate looking as he is.

“Alright motherfucker, let’s go then.”

He shifts closer to you and you don’t hesitate, sliding into him in one go. You really ought to have taken that slow though because your motherfucker is tight as shit and you’re not going to last very long no fucking way.

Equius moans and arches up against you so hard it takes the breath from your lungs. Were you anyone else the motherfucker might’ve broken something on you. You like knowing he loses a bit of control over that monster STRENGTH when you’re globes deep in his warm little nook.

He’s breathing so hard and you can’t tell if it’s from pain or pleasure as your bulge thrashes inside of him. But his hips are jerking against you so it’s gotta feel some kind of good.

“How you doing purple mate?” You ask him.

“P-purple m-m-maaaate?”

“On account of being mine and all. Figured we’d be put under my color too.”

He fucking _moans_ at that, louder and more forceful than ever before. He’s arching so hard against you, his fucking stacked ass body rubbing against you so nice your pan blanks out for a second.

“Yes!” He gasps, “Mmm, yes please. I belong to you Highblood, forever your’s. You’re so large inside of me, I feel filthy, so incredibly filthy and depraved. Please please continue to use me, please fill me with your genetic material!”

Fuck, he’s got a mouth on him. You would never have expected that, but your motherfucker seems to be chocked full a surprises. Among other things, speaking of which you slam your hips into him and he screams.

“Earn it.” You find yourself growling, “You want my fucking material, show me you deserve a fucking gift like that.”

He’s on you in a breath, not seeming to mind the pain it’s gotta cause him. He’s rutting up against you, his arms thrown over your shoulders. The pace is pitch fucking black and the hold is the most vivid red and it’s all so fucking purple and perfect and you knew you weren’t gonna fucking last.

You’re filling him up not a second later. You don’t go until his belly bulges like you could cause that shit’s gonna stay in there. You pull out and spend the rest on the stump that used to be his bulge.

Equius is an earthquake as he cums, the little bit of genetic material his nook looses splashing down onto the floor, wasted and unimportant the way he wants to be. You’re sure you’re going to be black and purple tomorrow with the way he fucking grabs you but you cannot find a single fucking pocket bit of you that cares.

You both take a second to catch your breath before you’re fishing a needle and some purple thread out of your sylladex that you keep since the fucking ground has an active kismesis with your pants.

Equius doesn’t flinch as you start to sew him shut. He breathes faster but after all he’s gone through this can’t be much. You find yourself riveted by the look of it. It bleeds just a little and seeing a nook closed this way is just a little wrong and a lot hot and you’re feeling that hunger again. It doesn’t help in the motherfucking least that it’s your color stitching it shut.

It doesn’t take long to finish and when you do, just like you promised yourself, you dab up a little of his blood and write your name on the inside of his thigh. Fucking perfect.

“Highblood,” Equius say in this sweet as sugar voice you didn’t know he had, “Not to be impudent, please excuse me, but may I request leave to clean myself?”

“I’ll do you one better, brother mine.” You grin up at him, “Kick it here and I’ll be back in a sec with a cleansing plane and I’ll clean you right on up.”

“I couldn’t possibly allo—”

“That’s an order motherfucker.”

The tension in his shoulders dies out and his expression slides back into that one you like. You like him like this, obedient and relaxed. You don’t much like the idea of the hemospectrum, fuck if a color should say what you’re all up and meant for, but you do like the idea of Equius being beneath you. Your’s, your purple mate. If it helps him come to terms with shit as it’s gonna be, that ain’t so fucking bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for everything and nothing. Feel free to tell me what you think!


End file.
